Truth or Dare
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. A silly game of truth or dare escalates.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"For an Anon on Tumblr. emPlease understand that this was literally a joke between a friend and I, and I'm sorry if this converted you, nut please look at my other ships, I beg of you. /em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Haha, okay I've got to admit, that was a good one." Phinks laughed. "But, now it's your turn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Feitan scrunched his nose. "Truth then."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And you've used up your last truth. Next time you can't escape." The blonde turned toward his friend, the hot tub they were in not leaving much wriggle room. "Who was your first crush?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Feitan coughed, blush spreading across his cheeks. "Uh, probably danchou, but it was when I was like eight!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Phinks broke back into laughter. "Oh my gosh, that's precious."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Don't laugh at me like that!" Feitan pleaded, covering his face with his hands./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHe's beyond adorable when he's drunk./em Phinks thought to himself. The blonde knew that with just enough alcohol the tough transmuter would break down and become as easily flustered as a typical school girl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ugh, your turn now! Truth or dare!" the short one pointed a finger to his companion, embarrassment still present on his cheeks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hmm, how about truth?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Who do you currently have a crush on?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Whoa!" Phinks' eyes widened. He looked away from the other. "Um, I skip."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What? You can't do that!" Feitan moved forward, his own face inches from the other./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I used, my last skip okay, it's totally a legal move. Now, as for your dare…" He raised his non-existent eyebrows, glancing over his shoulder at the small man who still hovered so close. "Give me the hottest, steamiest kiss you can."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The other immediately backed away, mocking in a high pitched voice, "Ew, that's gay."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No homo bro, just wanna see what type of skills you have." Lying came so easily to Phinks some times, he'd secretly been hoping for this moment for a while, and now that Feitan was loosened up a bit by the alcohol, it made it a lot easier to convince him to do these type of things./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are you sure about this? That's pretty, you know, intimate."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Not like you really have a choice, you ran out of skips a while back." He chuckled. emAll according to plan. /emFeitan exhaled slowly, then moved back towards Phinks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He started hesitant, but when his mouth finally merged with his own, the enhancer felt his chest course with adrenaline. Unconsciously, he felt his arms come up, pulling Feitan's body towards his own. The smaller man moved along with him, straddling the blonde and wrapping his arms around his back, pressing his own body into the other./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As Phinks went to breathe, he felt Feitan move his tongue in. His mouth was so hot it made the blonde melt on the inside. He pulled at the back of other's head, trying to deepen the kiss more. The dark-haired man, however, had other ideas. He began to run his hands down the taller mans back, lightly and only using his nails./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A shiver wracked his body despite being in a hot tub as he gasped for air. Feitan straightened up, no longer sitting on his lap. He tilted the man's head back to get a better angle as he continued to barrage his body with ticklish sensations./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Eventually Feitan pulled back, leaving the man to recover./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You know," he began casually, "they say the way you react to tickling is how you'd react to death." He smirked at him, knowing that despite his recent actions he currently held the upper hand. "But if you keep moaning like that, death will find it's way to you faster."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Phinks could only inhale at this point, still out of breath, blown away by how demolished he had gotten./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So, truth or dare?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Truth," he replied shakily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Feitan creeped up next to ear, cupping his face as he asked his question./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""On a scale of 1-10, rate my kiss."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He closed his eyes, his body sending out so many euphoric signals he thought he'd pass out. Managing to sit up, he brought the dark haired man in for another embrace, keeping eye contact. "11, it was Gucci good."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A light pink dusted the other's cheeks, and then it grew to a hue of magenta as he realized that Phinks had gotten hard. He gulped./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I thought you said no homo?" was all he could manage, Feitan internally cursing himself for sounding so small and weak./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Phinks brought him closer, knowing his strength surpassed his even on a bad day. Against the nape of Feitan's neck, he responded one last time, knowing full well of how far he had let things escalate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I lied."/p 


End file.
